The present invention relates to electric motors, and more particularly to terminal boards for electric motors.
Various terminal boards have been used to electrically connect electric motors to a power supply for testing and installation purposes. Some of these terminal boards include devices that allow an installer to change or select an operating condition of the electric motor. Nevertheless, a new terminal board that eases testing and installation of the electric motor would be welcomed by those in the art.